Death Wave
& or & |class=Ki Slash |similar= Cape Swing Death Razor Psychic Move Spirit Slash }} Daizenshuu 7, 1996 is a powerful arcing blade-like Energy Wave used by Frieza in his final form. Overview To use it, Frieza puts his middle and index fingers together and charges an energy sphere on the tips. He then swings the energy sphere around, creating a large Death Beam in the form of a giant, razor-sharp energy blade that can slice through anything. Usage and Power Frieza uses this attack during his battle against Goku on Namek. Frieza is beating Goku around and Goku soon lands on a cliff. Frieza then charges and fires his Death Wave at Goku and it appears that Goku is killed. However, when Goku opens his eyes, it is revealed that Frieza aimed the attack away to carve a fissure going across the entire circumference of the planet. Variations *'Emperor's Edge' - A stronger fiery gold & red colored version used by Golden Frieza & the Future Warrior as a Super Skill in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *'Shockwave Cutter': An attack used by Cell thanks to Frieza's cells. it was used to help create the Cell Game Arena. *'Chaos Wave' - Frost's version of the Death Wave. *'Hi-Speed Earth Breaker' - A stronger version of Death Wave introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Super Hi-Speed Earth Breaker' - An even stronger version of Death Wave which is stronger than Hi-Speed Earth Breaker and was introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Darkness Breaker' - A combination of Mirayo's Darkness Sword Attack and Sirami's Super Hi-Speed Earth Breaker. One of Mirami's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan'' *''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' *''Butōden'' series *''Budokai'' series *''Dragonball Evolution'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''J-Stars Victory Vs'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' This technique is called in Legend of the Super Saiyan, and it is also a technique used by Ghost Lychee in the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans video game under the same name. In the Butōden series, Frieza can use a more powerful version in addition to the regular one. It is called Explosive Breaker in Ultimate Battle 22. Frieza also uses the technique in The Legend, Super Dragon Ball Z (called Flex Laser), and Dragon Ball: Tap Battle. It is called in the Budokai series and the Supersonic Warriors series; in the later installments of the Budokai series, the attack is a close range move where pillars of decreasing size appear. In Dragon Ball Z 2 V, it can be used by Cooler and Kuriza, due to both of them being alternate costumes for Frieza. The Death Wave is also part of Lord Piccolo's moveset in Dragonball Evolution. Its name was Energy Cutter in Budokai Tenkaichi, but it was changed to Fissure Slash in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3. It is named in Heroes. In the fourth promotional trailer, after interfering with Wings' slaughter of various Toadmen and doing battle with Wings, Froze uses a Death Wave to attack Lord Slug. Frieza also uses the technique in J-Stars Victory Vs as one of his special attacks. In Xenoverse, its name was changed again to Death Slash and is one of Frieza's Super Skills. The Future Warrior can also obtain the skill in Parallel Quest 12: "Fierce Battle! Ginyu Force". Death Wave is the alternate name for Frieza's Death Storm in Dokkan Battle. In Fusions, Death Wave appears under the name Earth Breaker, which can be used as a Special Move by certain characters such as Frieza, Cooler, and several other characters. There is also two stronger versions called Hi-Speed Earth Breaker and S Hi-Speed Earth Breaker. In Xenoverse 2, Death Slash returns as one of Frieza and Cooler's Super Skills. Additionally, there is a new version of the attack which appears under the name Death Wave and is a Super Skill used by Frieza in his final form and 100% Final Form. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior by completing Expert Mission 05: "The Galactic Tyrant". Death Wave produces a vertically slash wave. After the 1.09.00 Update, Death Wave can be added to Dodoria's custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. It also appears as part of 1st Form Frieza's custom skillset along with Death Slash and Emperor's Edge. Death Slash can be added to Cooler's custom skillset as well. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques